Scary Movie: YGO Style!
by GoddessesOfTwistedFate
Summary: Yeah, we finally updated. Review please! NO FLAMES! Five or no more continues!
1. Intro to DOOM!

Scary Movie; YGO Style!  
By: Delinquent Duo  
  
Mavelus: O_O Oh, good Ra! (hides under a table) Our first story and it's rated R!  
  
KaibaPuppy: ^-^ Stop being a fraid-e-cat. Lemons are hot!  
  
Mavelus: O_O I'm glad the lemon won't be coming up for awhile. I'm a wittle scawwed..  
  
KaibaPuppy: (imitates Yugi horribly, sounds like that Jim Carrey from "The Cable Guy) Oh, Yami...oh!!  
  
Mavelus: ACK!! (passes out)  
  
KaibaPuppy: (sick smile)  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: "Dead" ends and Yami's constant homosexual tendencies! ~*~  
  
(In a car on a deserted road; Yami's driving Kaiba's car, Joey and Kaiba are in the back and Yugi's sitting up front with Yami.)  
  
Kaiba: (is taking off Joey's pants)  
  
Joey: (is drunk and drinking a ton of beer) (giggles)  
  
Yami: (looks in rear-view mirror) See Yugi? How come we can't be like them???  
  
Yugi: (smiles innocently) I'm not ready yet, Yami.  
  
Joey: (starts giving Kaiba head)  
  
Kaiba: (moans) Oh, yeah baby..  
  
(A/N:  
  
Mavelus: O_O  
  
KaibaPuppy: Keep typin'!)  
  
Yami: (unzips pants)  
  
Yugi: (blushes) Yami! What are you doing?!  
  
Yami: C'mon Yugi, just touch it.  
  
Yugi: But Yami- OOF!  
  
Joey: (hast stopped giving Kaiba head, opens sun roof and steps on Yugi's back to get up)  
  
Yugi: (falls face first into Yami's lap)  
  
Yami: Oh yeah, Yugi..(moans)  
  
Car: (swerves all over road)  
  
Yugi: O_O (words are muffled, unintentionally giving Yami a blow job)  
  
Kaiba: (pulls down Joey's pants) Hell yeah! (slaps his ass)  
  
Joey: WAHOO! I'M KING OF THE SUN ROOF!!!  
  
Honeycomb: (gets stuck on Joey's head)  
  
Joey: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF, SETO! GET IT OFF!! (falls down)  
  
Yugi: (gets up) Ugh.. (wipes cum off lips) (looks out dashboard window, gasps) YAMI! WATCH OUT!  
  
Yami: Wha? HOLY SHIT!!!  
  
Guy: (in the middle of road, see's car) O_O (gets hit)  
  
Yami: (slams breaks) Fuck!  
  
Kaiba: (gets out, see's dent on car) Shit, that's the third Ferrari this week!  
  
Joey: (jumps out of car, pulls off honeycomb) ARGH!! (tosses it) Mmmmmmmmmmmm..honey. (licks lips)  
  
Yugi: (gets out) Oh my god, he's dead! ..and missing a boot.  
  
Guy: (is missing a boot)  
  
Joey: (picks up a boot) Who's missing a boot?  
  
Yugi: (points to leg w/ no boot) He is! He is!  
  
Joey: (skips over, puts boot on him.) Here you go sir! ^-^ (doesn't realize he's "dead", goes back over to Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: Joey, he's dead.  
  
Joey: O_o SHIT! I put a boot on a dead guy! (goes over to him, pokes him) I've never seen a dead guy before..  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrops)  
  
Yugi: What are those bright lights?  
  
Yami: SHIT! Someone's coming! Quick, stuff him in the trunk!  
  
Everyone: Eeeeewwwwwwww!  
  
Yami: Not that "trunk" you morons. I meant stuff him in the trunk!!  
  
Everyone: Oh. (stuff "dead" guy in trunk)  
  
Yami: (tries to close it) Damn! It's stuck!  
  
"Dead" Guy: (awakens) (sits up) Huh?  
  
Yami: (slams on hood real hard)  
  
"Dead" Guy: ("dies"...again)  
  
Car that's approaching: (stops, windows are fogged with smoke, they open) (smoke seethes out)  
  
Yami: (leans on trunk casually) (whispers) Act cool!  
  
All: (lean on trunk)  
  
Joey: (break dances)  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Joey: What?! It's cool, isn't it?  
  
Malik: (sticks head out window) Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt, son!  
  
Bakura: (does the same) Whoo! Das da shit!  
  
Ryou: (in skimpy outfit, walks out) (is smoking, sits on hood like show girl)  
  
Marik: (looks out window) Watcha hidin' in da tttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkk???  
  
Yami: Nothin'.  
  
Marik: (too high and too stupid) Okie dokie, darier..  
  
Yami: Okay, go away. (makes shooing motion)  
  
Bakura: No need to be hatin'.  
  
Ryou: (walks back inside, sits on Bakura's lap)  
  
All: (drive off)  
  
Yugi: We just killed a guy! What do we do now?!  
  
Yami: That's easy.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Yami: Dunno.  
  
Kaiba: (slaps them) You morons, we dump the body!  
  
Yami: and you did this before?  
  
Kaiba: (suspiciously) No..  
  
Yugi: But where? And what if we're caught?! I don't wanna go to jail! ;_;  
  
Kaiba: (shoves Yami and Yugi in back seat, goes to the front w/ Joey) We'll dump him in the bay! (drive off)  
  
(at the bay, Yami drags "dead" guy on the dock)  
  
Joey: Now what?  
  
Kaiba: We strip him, take his things, and toss him in the water.  
  
Yugi: I'm not doing that!  
  
Joey: Me neither!  
  
Yami: Dibs on his credit cards! .. oh, I'll do it. My homosexual tendencies are in overdrive right now.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Yami: (strips the guy completely)  
  
Yugi: O_O woah.  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: Large... Member... (cough)  
  
Yami: (sweatdrops) -_- (tosses "dead" guy)  
  
"Dead" guy: (is drowning)  
  
Kaiba: A word of this to anyone, and your balls get chopped off.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kaiba: And you meet the same fate. With the addition of your members shoved up your asses, your balls set for scientific research, your sperm given to Tea, and your nipples sold on e-bay. Get it?  
  
Everyone: ;_; Y-yes...  
  
Kaiba: Good.  
  
~~~  
  
Mavelus: O_O Oh my gawd!!! (runs away)  
  
KaibaPuppy: HAHAHAHA!! You are such a virgin!  
  
Mavelus: Shut up, you are too!  
  
KaibaPuppy: -_- leave me alone.  
  
Mavelus: UGH! So DISTURBING!!! I won't be shocked if we're flamed.  
  
KaibaPuppy: ^-^ Then we'll give those who flame us the same fate Kaiba mentioned.  
  
Mavelus: What about the female reviewers?  
  
Kaiba: (comes out of nowhere) We'll deflate their boobs, burn their panties, take their men and screw them senseless.  
  
Mavelus: O_O (faints) @_@  
  
KaibaPuppy: I love my muse. ^-^ How come you guys aren't supporting Mavelus, didn't she proclaim you two as muses?  
  
Bakura and Yami: (are reading magazines)  
  
Bakura: Could care less.. hey, did you know sex can be good for the skin?  
  
Yami: Where'd you hear that?  
  
Bakura: Read this, an article of unusual facts.  
  
Yami: (takes magazine) Holy shit, did you read this; "If you have sex you can lose up to ten pounds in one night"!  
  
Mavelus: Stop talking about sex!!!  
  
Bakura: I thought you were dead.  
  
Mavelus: -_- Damn my muses. R/R please.. 


	2. Of Creepy Guys and CLITTERS!

Scary Movie; YGO Style!  
By: GodessesOfTwistedFate  
  
Mavelus: MWAHAHAHA!! Have we gotten you in Derek?! It's me you moron! HAHAHA!!! I am DARING you to read this, review it, and I mean read ALL of it! That' right, you heard me, ALL of it!! (refusing would mean you back down on a challenge, and that means I get to keep every new card you get! HAHA!!)  
  
Bakura: O.o What is WRONG with you?! You know he hates yaoi.  
  
KaibaPuppy: ^-^ That's the fun of it, we're gonna TORTURE him. Hey, can we have Ryou lap dance him?  
  
Bakura: FUCK NO! (glomps Ryou) MINE!  
  
Ryou: ^-^  
  
Mavelus: (ponders) on another note, I'm totally SHOCKED that we came back to good reviews.  
  
KaibaPuppy: ^-^ Heehee! See, told you we're loved.  
  
Mavelus: -_- Meh.  
  
KaibaPuppy: ..can we still have Ryou lap dance him?  
  
Mavelus: (smiles evilly) We'll see. I have a phone call to make.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~*~  
  
(Two years later, at Domino High, Yugi, Malik, and Joey are walking on campus)  
  
(Limo drives up, Ryou steps out dressed in a sweater and jeans)  
  
Mr. Ryou'sDad: Bye, son, have a good day.  
  
Ryou: Bye daddy! (all sweet and innocent)  
  
Mr. Ryou'sDad: Bye. (drives off)  
  
Ryou: (runs over to Yugi, Malik, and Joey) Is he gone?  
  
Yugi: (looks behind him) Uh, yeah.  
  
Ryou: Oh, thank Ra. (tears off sweater and jeans, is wearing a dominatrix outfit)  
  
Yugi: O_O oh my...  
  
Malik: (hands Ryou make up... and weed)  
  
Joey: Nice.  
  
Ryou: (putting on lipstick)  
  
Yugi: Oh, you shouldn't wear that. They animal test it, see? (pulls out picture of gorilla)  
  
Pic: (is smothered in make up that Yugi put there)  
  
Ryou: Meh. (continues putting on make up)  
  
Yugi: (shrugs)  
  
All: (go to the water fountain, where Marik and Bakura are smoking.. weed.)  
  
Fountain: (the plaque "Once you go gay you stay that way", statue on top of fountain, two guys screwing)  
  
All: Hey guys.  
  
Bakura: (looks at Yugi) Where's dat Yami o' yours?  
  
Marik: Yeah, he live so close. (points to trailer... Where Yami lives)  
  
Yami: (comes out, approaches group, is smoking weed) (sees Yugi) O_O (throws weed quickly)  
  
Random Dude: (gets hit by weed, is set on fire) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! (dives into fountain) X_x  
  
Everyone: (looks, shrugs)  
  
Yami: Hey, babe. (hugs Yugi)  
  
Kaiba: (comes out of nowhere) I'm here!  
  
Ryou: (being a sassy bitch) So? (smokes more weed)  
  
Tea: (is just there)  
  
Tristan: (is... there?)  
  
Bell: (rings) (everyone goes to class)  
  
~*~  
  
(Yugi's Class)  
  
Yugi: (is sitting and listening to the teacher)  
  
Teacher: Blah, blah, blah, ... oh, fuck it. (sits down)  
  
Yugi: (looks out window)  
  
Window: (is pretty)  
  
Yugi: (sees scary guy w/ a hook)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (waves hook like crazy, has tantrum, falls over) DAMNIT! (has a seizure)  
  
Doctor: (comes over, fixes him, goes away)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (stands up like nothing happened, tries to look scary)  
  
Yugi: (raises eyebrow, looks away, sees note on desk) Huh? (reads note)  
  
Note: I know what you did last summer....  
  
Yugi: (thinks)  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
(Yami and Yugi are sitting under a tree, having a picnic)  
  
Yami: (feeds Yugi a hotdog)  
  
Yugi: (tries to eat it, problem though-) ?_?  
  
Yami: (is moving it in and out, like dildo) ^_^  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Yugi: Hm.. (finds another note on desk)  
  
Note: Not THAT you bitch! The guy you killed! (mutters) Stupid fuck...  
  
Yugi: (gasps)  
  
~*~  
  
(in locker room)  
  
Tristan: (has finished his shower, is naked. ((EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!)) But thankfully, wearing a towel. Goes to locker, opens it, finds pic)  
  
Pic: (shows Tristan's mini dick)  
  
Tristan: O_O (slams locker) WHO DID THIS YOU SICK FUCK?!?!?!?! COME OUT HERE!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
(at water fountain)  
  
Malik and Marik: (are making out and smoking weed at the same time. How that's possible only Ra knows)  
  
Bakura: (playing around w/ Ryou's belts on his dominatrix outfit) ^_^  
  
Ryou: (whips him) Bad, no touchy.  
  
Bakura: O.o .. ^_^ Yes, sir!  
  
Ryou: Call me master.  
  
Bakura: Yes Master! ^___________^  
  
Kaiba: (has his hands in Joey's pants) ^_^  
  
Joey: Oh, Seto...... (moans)  
  
Yami: (is watching, is VERY horny)  
  
Tea: (trying to put on make up, is still very ugly, blue eye shadow is everywhere but her eyes)  
  
Yugi: (runs up) Yami, I have to tell you something.  
  
Yami: (looks at Yugi like he's lunch, is still VERY horny) Yeah? (licks lips)  
  
Tristan: (runs in, runs over to group) Hey, look at my report card! (holds up report card) All F's!  
  
Report Card: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...... DUMBASS!!!!  
  
Tea: You got one A. (points to "A" in "Dumbass") You're so smart! (makes out w/ Tristan)  
  
Everyone: Eeeeewwwwwwwww...  
  
T/T: (stop, get up)  
  
Tristan: I also got this. (holds up pic) I found it in my locker.  
  
Pic: (is of Tristan's mini dick)  
  
Everyone: (laughs)  
  
Yugi: Yami and I have the same problem!  
  
Yami: O.o  
  
Tristan: Yami's got a mini dick too?!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooo! We got notes!  
  
Tristan: ... Oh. (tries to make it look like it's not important) -_-  
  
Tea: Hey, aren't you guys coming to the Miss Ugly pageant?! I am, I'm a contestant! (ugly smile) ^-%  
  
Yami: Oh, good Ra! O_O  
  
Yugi: Yeah, we're going.  
  
Marik: We goin' too.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Bakura: Malik found some hot places to smoke some weed!  
  
Joey: (shrug) Hot make out spots.  
  
Kaiba: No comment.  
  
Ryou: (points to Bakura, Marik, and Malik) I'm with them. (smokes weed)  
  
Joey: Why are you going?  
  
Yugi: .... I actually have no idea.  
  
Yami: In an attempt to lose my virginity, I follow Yugi everywhere. Also, in attempt to lose my vision temporarily (for scientific purposes), I follow Tea everywhere.  
  
Yugi: (is oblivious)  
  
Tea: ^-%  
  
Yami: Ugh.. (shudders)  
  
Snoop Dogg and Fat Joe: (random rap) Smoke.... everyday!  
  
~~~  
  
Mavelus: No kiddies! Don't smoke everyday, don't smoke at all! It's bad, bad I say!! Well, I'm less freaked this chapter. ^-^ It wasn't too lemony! Heehee!  
  
KaibaPuppy: Miss Ugly pageant? Gee, that's original.  
  
Mavelus: -_- Yeah, you thought it up.  
  
KaibaPuppy: A-duh??? ^-^ Okies! Oh, oh, can we have Ryou lap dance Derek, PLEASE?????  
  
Mavelus: O_O I was kidding.  
  
KaibaPuppy: -_- I wanna see him suffer!  
  
Mavelus: I don't want poor Ryou to suffer. But, if he flames, whatever. But if Ryou gets clitters disease I'm blaming you!  
  
KaibaPuppy: But how? Ryou can't get clitters!  
  
Mavelus: O.o Trust me, Yami caught it. We were lucky to save his arm from transforming!!!  
  
Yami: They kept me in bubble!!! (cries)  
  
Bakura: O.o  
  
Kaiba: You're all disturbing.  
  
KaibaPuppy: AH! (points to Kaiba's arm) CLITTERS!  
  
Kaiba: (jumps) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
KaibaPuppy: (grins) HA HA!!! ^__________________^  
  
Mavelus: Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttt.... -_- R/R please. 


	3. OMG! TRISTANS DEAD! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YAY!

Scary Movie; YGO Style!  
By: GodessesOfTwistedFate  
  
Mavelus: -_- Damnit, nothing from Derek. The bastard. Well, we begin chapter three.  
  
KaibaPuppy: I'm lazy, I dun wanna do notes. Or this.  
  
Mavelus: Me too, but every fifteen reviews we do this shit. -_- Meh, well after this we'll take a break for a couple of days.  
  
Kaiba: Weeks.  
  
Bakura: Months.  
  
Yami: Years.  
  
Mavelus: Centuries.  
  
KaibaPuppy: Decades.  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Mavelus: Well, maybe not THAT long. ^-^;; Maybe a month.... or two.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
(at the Miss Ugly pageant)  
  
(ugly ppl come on stage)  
  
(up on the balcony)  
  
Tristan: (sees Tea) THERE'S MY WHORE!!  
  
Random dude from audience: YEAH! THAT'S MY WHORE TOO!  
  
Other Random Dude: YEAH! THE UGLIEST BITCH I'VE EVER SEEN!  
  
Tristan: HEY!  
  
YGO! Peeps (accept for Tristan and Tea) : Uh.. I think we're gonna leave now..  
  
Bakura/Malik/Marik/Ryou: We'll be in the closet! (run in closet)  
  
Everyone: (leaves)  
  
Announcer dude: And now here's Tea and her Bay Watch impression!  
  
Tea: (comes out on stage, is extremely hideous)  
  
Crowd: (winces) (applaud)  
  
Tea: (looks at crowd, sees Tristan on balcony and Scary Killer Dude behind him) (gasps, screams) OH MY GOD! HELP!!  
  
Crowd: (is amazed)  
  
Random person: Whoa, that girl can act..  
  
Tea: YOU FUCKIN' BASTARDS! WHY WON'T ANYONE HELP?!  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (stabs Tristan repeatedly)  
  
Tristan: (dies) X_x  
  
Tea: (runs back stage) NO! HE'S KILLING HIM!!  
  
Crowd: Wow! (applaud and cheer)  
  
Announcer: And the winner is: TEA GARDENER!!!  
  
Tea: (runs to lesbo friends back stage) OH MY GOD! TRISTAN! HE'S DYING! I HAVE TO SAVE TRISTAN!!!  
  
Lesbo friend 1: Tea, you won!  
  
Tea: TRISTAN- wha?  
  
Lesbo friend 2: You won!  
  
Tea: I won? I won! I WON!  
  
Yugi: (comes from nowhere) But what about Tristan?  
  
Tea: Screw Tristan! I WON! (runs on stage)  
  
Announcer dude: (sings winning song) Here she is, Miss Ugly, such lopsided tits-  
  
Tea: (goes up to former Miss Ugly, snatches crown) Like, gimme the crown bitch. (puts it on)  
  
Former Miss Ugly: (rolls eyes)  
  
Announcer: (still singing) make any old lady go blind anytime, oh Miss Ugly! She's not so fine!  
  
(Back on the balcony w/ Yami, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Tea)  
  
Yugi: I can't believe he actually killed Tristan!  
  
Everyone: (starts conversation on Tristan's death)  
  
(in the back round)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (drags Tristan bloody body over to a closet) (grunts) How can you eat so fuckin' much? You weigh a ton! (opens closet) What the fuck?!  
  
Malik/Marik/Bakura/Ryou: (are in closet smoking weed)  
  
Bakura: Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt son! (is really high)  
  
Malik: 'sup motha-fucka? (takes a puff)  
  
Ryou: (smokes) I'm horny (sighs)  
  
Marik: Hey, Killa! Want one? (holds up a bud) It's HIGH quality shit!  
  
Bakura: And we mean HIGH.  
  
All: (laugh hysterically)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (takes bud and takes a puff) Good shit. Now get outta my closet.  
  
Bakura: No need ta be hatin'.  
  
All: (leave closet)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (tosses Tristan in closet) (locks closet and gets a mop)  
  
(at the conversation)  
  
Yami: I think it's best we just go home and sleep on this (looks at Yugi suggestively)  
  
Yugi: (doesn't notice) Good idea.  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (mopping up the bloody floor)  
  
Everyone: (leaves)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (tosses mop, dusts off hands, walks off whistling)  
  
~*~  
  
(at Yugi's house)  
  
Yugi: (is in the bathtub shaving... his legs) Lalalalala! (shaves tongue) Lalalala-? (sees lots of hair on razor) Ew.. (rinses off razor, relaxes in bathtub) Ah..  
  
Phone that is conveniently next to tub: (rings)  
  
Yugi: (picks up phone) Hello?  
  
Person: (sounds scary) Hi Yugi.  
  
Yugi: O.o Who is this?!  
  
Person: (is Yami) Yami, y'know, your boyfriend.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Yami: Yeah, I was just wondering- y'know- after what happened today, do you want me to come over. (sounds hopeful)  
  
Yugi: (giggles) oh, no Yami. I'm okay, I promise. You don't have to come over.  
  
Yami: Are you sure-? I mean-  
  
Yugi: (giggles) No really, it's okay.  
  
Yami: Okay, bye.  
  
Yugi: Bye! (hangs up)  
  
Phone: (rings)  
  
Yugi: (giggles) (picks up phone) Oh Yami-  
  
Person: (scary voice) I'm not Yami....  
  
Yugi: O.o WHO IS THIS?!  
  
Person: BWAHAHAHAHA! (click)  
  
Yugi: (quickly jumps out of tub and changes) (runs down stairs)  
  
Phone: (rings)  
  
Yugi: AHH!  
  
Phone: (ring)  
  
Yugi: AHH!  
  
Phone: (ring)  
  
Yugi: AHH- oh, screw it. (picks up phone) H-hello?  
  
Person w/ scary voice: Hello, Yugi...  
  
Yugi: Who are you?!  
  
Person w/ scary voice: I'm watching you...  
  
Yugi: Where are you?!  
  
Person w/ scary voice: You'll have to find me..  
  
Yugi: ??? (looks around room) Huh? (blinks)  
  
Little feet: (are wiggling behind the couch)  
  
Person w/ scary voice: (snickering) You can't find me, you can't find me-  
  
Yugi: Uh- Mr. Caller, sir- you're behind the couch.  
  
Person w/ scary voice: (jumps up from behind the couch) DAMN! (is Scary Killer Dude) How'd you know?!  
  
Yugi: Um- I saw your feet.  
  
Scary Killer Dude: Shit. Turn around, shut your eyes, and no peeking!  
  
Yugi: O-okay. (turns around and shuts his eyes)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (looks for a place to hide, looks at Yugi) No PEEKING!  
  
Yugi: Eep! (shuts eyes tighter)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (tries to hide under the carpet) ... Wait... (gets up, hides behind curtain instead) (hook is sticking out) Okay, I'm ready!  
  
Yugi: (turns around and opens eyes) Gee, Mr. Killer, I don't know where you are.  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (jumps out from behind curtain) BOO!  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (runs)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (chases Yugi around the couch) I'm gonna KILL ya!  
  
Yugi: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (runs into kitchen) (looks at table) Gotta think fast!  
  
On table: (has a choice between a gun, a knife, and a banana)  
  
Yugi: Uh- uh- think quickly Yugi- BANANA! (grabs banana and runs upstairs)  
  
Grandpa: Hello Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Sorry Grandpa! (tosses him down the stairs)  
  
Grandpa: YYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! (falls on Scary Killer Dude)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: Out of my way you old fart! (tries to run up the stairs)  
  
Yugi: AAAAHHHHHHH! (pushes piano down the stairs)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: ACK! X_x (gets hit with piano)  
  
Yugi: (runs into room and blocks door w/ a dresser)  
  
Scary Killer Dude: (stabs the door violently w/ hook)  
  
Yugi: (calls 911) HELP! THERE'S A KILLER AT MY HOUSE!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Mavelus: Dun, dun, dun. Cliffy. (yawns of boredom) Wow, what crappy update.  
  
KaibaPuppy: HERE, HERE!  
  
Bakura/Yami: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........  
  
Kaiba: (reading a magazine) Hn.  
  
Mavelus: Review. Don't review. No, review. Yeah, review. NO FLAMES!  
  
Kaiba: Just R/R this piece of crap already. 


End file.
